Stay
by ark030288
Summary: Tony and Ziva are in an established relationship when Tony is asked to go undercover, alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Dont own anything, just some fun**

**I will try to post frequently, the entire story is written I just have to type it. I will respond to each review as long as there is a link to. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"DiNozzo, my office" Tony heard coming from Director Vance from the cat walk above his head. He whipped around to see Gibbs standing up at the door as well. He shot a worried look to Ziva, his girlfriend of about 6 months but partner for over 4 years. As he quickly ran up the stairs Ziva looked over to Tim McGee who had since stopped working curious about the secret meeting taking place.

"Boss" Tony said nodding to Gibbs while walking up to Vance. "Sir" Tony said as Vance shook his hand before leading both Tony and Gibbs into his office closing the door.

"Have a seat Agent DiNozzo" Vance said walking around his desk, placing his arms on the desk once he was seated. Tony uncomfortably looked over to Gibbs sitting in the chair next to where he was standing. He took a deep breath before sitting as well. "Agent DiNozzo, I am sure you are wondering why Agent Gibbs and I have called you up here."

"Yes sir" Tony said

"I have a proposition for you." Vance paused, causing Tony to look over at Gibbs nervously. "It is an undercover assignment that would require you to befriend a woman named Chloe Morgan; she is suspected to have a nice hobby of killing marines." Vance stopped, watching as Tony processed all he was being told.

"What about…"

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked, cutting Tony off. Tony nodded.

"Well this is where it gets tricky. It would be difficult to complete this mission if you were in a relationship with Officer David." When Tony didn't respond, Vance continued. "Now you take some time to think about it and let me know first thing tomorrow morning." Vance finished standing up to show Tony and Gibbs out. Gibbs followed his lead, stopping when he realized Tony wasn't following.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked "let's go" Tony hopped up out of the chair, walking out of the office onto the catwalk. He walked to the railing, looking down on the team as Gibbs came up next to him, "I know what you are think DiNozzo, but this case could be great for your job. At least give it some consideration." Gibbs said before disappearing.

Tony continued to watch Ziva and McGee work before his eyes finally fixed on Ziva. She eventually sensed she was being watched and glanced up to see Tony staring. She smiled shyly, unusual for her, bringing a bigger smile to Tony's face. He knew he couldn't let this case jeopardize what he has with her. Even though they had never said it, he was starting to think he loved her, and he assumed she felt the same way. Possible career advancement wasn't worth it in his mind. He quickly walked downstairs to his desk, sitting down as he began to work again. He looked up at his computer when he heard the light ding from an instant message.

_Ziva: So…_

_Tony: We will talk about it tonight…_

He thought about it for a minute before typing again

_Tony: My place, dinner, movie…the usual. _

Tony looked up just in time to see a smile spread across Ziva's face

_Ziva: Perfect._

An hour later, Gibbs walked back into the bullpen announcing that they could go home for the night. Tony and Ziva quickly grabbed their things and walked quickly to the elevator. Once they stepped on the elevator and the doors shut Tony took Ziva's hand in his, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"I have wanted to do that all day" Tony said smiling as they walked

"I will meet you there" Ziva said

"We rode together this morning, remember, you left your car at my place" Tony said as they reached his car.

"Yes, I remember now. I guess I will ride with you then." Ziva said getting into the passenger side of Tony's car.

Once they made it to Tony's apartment and inside, Ziva decided she needed to break the silence

"What happened with Vance and Gibbs today?" Tony walked silently over to his couch, pulling Ziva with him. He sat down and pulled her down right next to him, taking her hand and not letting go. Still without speaking he reached over with his other hand and placed it on her cheek, looking into her eyes. She could immediately sense something bad; she gripped his hand on her face, but did not remove it. Tony then pulled her closer to him, kissing her with a combination of passion and desperation she had never felt. Ziva pulled back.

"Tony, what is wrong?"

"I can't do it, I'm going to tell Vance tomorrow that the needs to find another agent because I can't do this." Tony said, speaking for the first time since they left work.

"Tony, what are you talking about? What can you not do?" Ziva asked becoming more and more worried.

"I can't do it" Tony said pulling her to him again, Ziva placing a hand over his mouth before he kissed her again. Right now all she wanted was answers.

"What can you not do?" Ziva asked slowly

"I can't break up with you" Tony said softly as Ziva cut him off

"Wait. You cannot do what? That is what your meeting was about? I cannot believe Gibbs, after everything he said about keeping it out of the office. Now they order you to break up with me?" Ziva yelled as he jumped up from the couch and began pacing, speaking so fast she ended up mumbling angrily in Hebrew.

""Zi, calm down" Tony said pulling her to him again, hugging her until the mumbling stopped. "They offered me an undercover assignment, one that could possible take my career to the next level, but I can't and won't…"

"Tony, stop" Ziva said forcefully cutting Tony off. "Why would you have to break up with me for an assignment?"

"I will have to take on the identity of a marine, while trying to get close to this woman who is apparently a serial killer who goes after marines." Tony could see the confusion in Ziva's eyes. "I will have to date her, and do all of that stuff that goes along with the dating thing. Gibbs and Vance both agreed that it would be easier if I wasn't in a relationship. But none of that matters, because I'm not doing it."

"Tony, you have to take it." Ziva said softly but determined when her voice finally broke the silence.

"But Zi…" Tony sighed wrapping her into another hug.

"No, you have to take it, we can figure this out."

"I'm not willing to lose you over some damn job!" Tony yelled

"You will not lose me. Just because they say we should break up does not mean we have too." Tony looked at her unsure as she spoke. "And when the assignment picks up, we will just not see each other as much."

"I'm not so sure Zi" Tony said hesitantly.

"Tony, we can do this, everything will be fine."

"Ziva I will be dating another girl as well as you. I will have to spend time with her and kiss her and hell I might even have to sleep with her! You mean to tell me that that will be perfectly okay with you?" Tony asked looking deep into her eyes.

"No, I am not going to pretend to be happy about any of it, but you cannot turn this opportunity down." She paused "Do it for me"

Tony was tired of arguing, still not sure this was the best idea, and he looked away, taking a deep breath before turning back to Ziva

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly

"Yes Tony" Ziva said cupping his face as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'm still not sure about his…but I will talk to Vance about it in the morning. For now let's just get some dinner and then some sleep." Tony said hopping off the couch and running into the kitchen. "What'll it be tonight?" Tony asked himself standing in the middle of the kitchen with all of the cabinets and fridge opened as Ziva walked in

"You, go sit. Do not even pretend you know what you are doing, you will just mess up my kitchen." Ziva said slapping Tony playfully.

"O so this is your kitchen? Last time I checked the lease for this apartment has my signature on it." Tony said grinning as he walked into the living room, turning on the television.

20 minutes later Ziva was placing two plates of chicken and rice on Tony's dining room table. They ate in a comfortable silence. Tony offering to clean up while Ziva went and took a shower. Just as Tony had finished cleaning Ziva walked out of his bedroom, her hair still wet wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She walked into the living room taking her place on the couch as Tony started a movie. Tony joined her on the couch pulling Ziva into him. Within 20 minutes she had fallen asleep with her head on Tony's lap. His hands mindlessly running through her hair. When he began having troubles keeping his eyes opened he turned off the TV and scooped Ziva up with him and gently placing her in his bed. After changing out of his clothes he climbed into the bed next to Ziva. She turned towards him, wrapping herself around him before sighing and falling into a deep sleep.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Tony whispered before finally falling asleep.

Ziva woke up at her usual 5:00am. She quietly slipped out of the bed and changed into her running clothes. She wrote a quick note to Tony and started the coffee before walking out the door. Tony jerked awake when he heard the front door close.

"Ziva?" he asked. No answer. He groaned rolling off the bed. He walked into the kitchen seeing the piece of paper lying next to the slowly filling coffee pot. He picked up the piece of paper reading

_Tony,_

_Went for a run, be back later. Be ready when I get back._

_-Ziva_

Tony quickly got ready for work filling his cup up with more coffee he looked at the clock. 6:30. Ziva had been gone for more than an hour; she usually would be back by now, unless something was bothering her. He tried to call her cell phone but when she didn't answer he found a piece of paper scribbling down a short note.

_Zi,_

_Had to get to work to talk to Vance. See you soon._

_-Tony_

He closed the door and walked out to his car. He still hadn't heard from Ziva when he arrived at NCIS, trying again, unsuccessfully to call her he gave up as he walked up the stairs to Vance's office. He knocked on the door entering when he heard "come in" from the other side.

"Ah, Agent DiNozzo" Vance said pointing to the chair across from himself, "Please, have a seat."

"Good morning Director." Tony said sitting down

Vance finally broke the silence "I take it you have an answer for me."

"Yes sir, I have decided to accept" Tony said sitting up straight looking directly at Vance.

"Very well Agent DiNozzo. I will have Agent Gibbs prepare you for this. You will have your entire team as backup. I am very satisfied you accepted. We will start today."

"Thank you sir" Tony said walking out of Vance's office. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when he saw Ziva's desk still empty

_One new text message_

_Ziva_

_Tony I hope you have not spoken with Vance yet. I believe you were right._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony looked up from his phone, down into the bullpen just in time to see Ziva running off the elevator. Her heart dropped when her eyes locked with his.

He had done it, she was too late.

Tony ran down the stairs straight to Ziva when Gibbs pulled him aside

"I hear you accepted" Gibbs said almost proudly

"Not now Boss" Tony said looking over Gibbs' shoulder into Ziva's eyes. Gibbs turned around to see what Tony was staring at.

"DiNozzo, please tell me she knows about this."

"Not now" Tony said this time walking past Gibbs straight to Ziva pulling her into a hug.

"I am too late." Ziva said sadly, forcing the disappointment and tears down.

"Zi, I am so sorry."

"No Tony, you have nothing to be sorry for" Ziva said sighing as she pulled away from Tony "It was my idea, we will be fine." Satisfied with her answer she turned to her desk, sitting down she began to work.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked from his desk, holding a file out to him. Tony walked over to grab the file as McGee put a picture of a tall, very fit, very attractive blonde woman onto the plasma. Her hair was cut into a short bob that framed her face and accentuated her bright green eyes.

"This is Chloe Morgan, 29, cocktail waitress at the Hideout, a known marine hot spot. She is suspected of killing 5 marines in the last 4 months, they all disappeared from the Hideout. We can't get anything on her and that is why DiNozzo here is going undercover. To try and get something from her." Gibbs said from his desk.

Tony felt his stomach drop as he listened to Gibbs talk, realizing that this was going to be harder than he expected.

"DiNozzo, your first contact with Chloe will be tonight. Your name is Lance Corporal Tony Johnson. McGee and I will both be with you tonight running surveillance from the van."

"I will be doing…" Ziva questioned, speaking up for the first time since Gibbs began explaining the assignment.

"You Officer David will be helping Abby run things here. Ducky and Abs are trying to find anything else from the vics to make this go as smooth and quick as possible."

"Are you kidding? I do not want to stay here, I am much more use in the field than stuck here." Ziva said her anger rising.

"Yes but in this situation you could also be a liability. It is final, you are staying behind."

"Ugh!" Ziva huffed before storming out of the room. Tony started to go after her

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said warningly bringing half of Tony's attention back to the file in his hand. "McGee I want you to get everything ready for tonight. DiNozzo, I want you to make sure you know this case backwards and forwards then you need to go home and get changed, be back at 4 ready for your final briefing. I'm going to go find David." Gibbs said walking out of the bullpen in the same direction Ziva had gone. He spotted her around the corner sitting on the floor twirling her knife.

"So I take it you're not very happy about DiNozzo taking this assignment." Gibbs said sliding down the wall to sit next to Ziva.

"I told him to do it" Ziva said still watching her knife in her hands

"Why'd you do it Ziva?"

"Because it is good for him, yes?" She asked looking at Gibbs for the first time.

"Partly, it will be good for his career, but it definitely will not be good for you two." Gibbs said letting a silence fall over them.

"He did not break up with me."

"I know"

"How?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs again

"Well for one he isn't dead or injured and secondly I see the fear in his eyes, if you don't support him through this he is going to screw it up."

Ziva took a deep breath before standing up leaving Gibbs on his own. She walked back into the bullpen and sat at her computer trying to find anything she could on Chloe Morgan, anything that would wrap the case up quicker.

By the time she had reached her final dead end she looked up to see Tony walking back into the bullpen wearing a pair of faded jeans and a green striped shirt. He smiled at Ziva, walking straight upstairs when he saw Gibbs waiting outside the conference room.

"You two get up here too" Gibbs barked down to Ziva and McGee. They both jumped up out of their seats running up the stairs following Gibbs to the table in the conference room. Ziva took a seat next to Tony. Reaching down Tony grabbed Ziva's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze followed by a shy smile.

Vance cleared his throat before speaking "DiNozzo, you will be going to The Hangout tonight in attempt to make a first contact with Chloe Morgan. Hopefully tonight you will be able to secure another meet."

Ziva tried to hide a grimace from her face while listening to Vance talk.

"What if I cannot secure another meeting?" Tony asked

"Well DiNozzo, that can't really be an option. Tonight you just have to be yourself, get the girl." Gibbs said watching Ziva intently the entire time he was speaking. Ziva sat in her seat her body and face showing no emotion. Tony noticed Gibbs watching her and turned to look in her eyes, seeing a tidal wave of emotions hiding in there.

"DiNozzo" Vance said bringing Tony back "You are still able to do this correct?"

Tony paused for a second until he felt Ziva squeeze his hand. "Yes sir, I am still doing this."

"Okay then let's get everything ready, McGee, you get Tony wired and then get the surveillance van set up just around the block. David, you are staying here to help Abby" Ziva began to protest but remained silent when Gibbs glared at her. "Tony you need to go with McGee, after you are wired make sure you have everything you need and know everything you can." Vance paused before finishing "Get going"

McGee and Gibbs quickly stood up, walking out of the room followed slowly by Ziva. Tony stood up and walked towards the door, stopping when he hears Vance "DiNozzo, everything will work out fine"

"Yes sir" Tony said softly as he walked out of the room running up to Ziva. "Zi, come with me," Tony said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a dimly lit hallway. "You okay?" he asked softly as he stood in front of her. Ziva had her back pressed against the wall and she was looking down, unable to make eye contact with Tony. He put his hand on her chin, gently lifting her head up to him, still unable to make contact, she closed her eyes. "Zi, look at me please…" Tony pleaded. Ziva opened her eyes hesitantly looking to him. Tony offered a sad smile before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Ziva…are you okay?"

"I am fine Tony" Ziva said trying to pull away from him. He held her shoulders, his face begging her to stay. "We need to get back to work" she said as she pulled away and walked back down to her desk. Tony sighed and slowly followed her.

"Hey Tony we're just about ready for you." McGee said waving him over as he saw Tony appear from the stairs.

"Be right there McGee" Tony said walking over to Ziva's desk. "Ziva, come here." He said pulling her up and walking over to the window.

"Tony, not now" Ziva said softly looking into his eyes as he leaned down cupping her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. When they parted, Tony ran his hands up her face and through her hair causing her to smile. It was moments like these moments that reminded her just how sweet he was and how even though it had never been said, she was in love with him. This crazy immature man had absolutely stolen her heart. Even though these are feelings she does not show, or talk about. Even though she is strong and guarded she still feels them every single day.

"Tony, let's go!" McGee said from across the bullpen bringing Tony and Ziva back out of their haze.

"Come on Tony, we just need to get this over with." Ziva said her smile fading as she let out a deep sigh. Tony pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her and walking over to McGee's desk.

Ziva watched sadly from her spot on the wall as McGee fitted Tony with his mic, earwig, and a camera. A few minutes later she walked over to her desk, finishing her paperwork from earlier. Once set Tony walked over to his desk making sure he was ready.

3 hours later everything was ready to go. McGee had the surveillance van set up by The Hideout. He and Gibbs were there in the van setting the final preparations. Ziva had taken her place downstairs in Abby's lab. Vance walked down into the bullpen

"DiNozzo, its 19:00, let's roll"

"Yes sir" Tony said standing up out of his chair smoothing his shirt he walked out to his car he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Ziva, hey it's me. I was just going to tell you that I'm going. How about my apartment tonight." He left the message before pushing the phone back into his pocket and climbing into his car.

"Boss, this is going to work right?" McGee asked breaking the silence in the van.

"Don't know McGee" Gibbs said shortly, taking a drink from his coffee.

"Tony and Ziva will be fine, right?" McGee asked the silence giving him his answer.

"Ziva!" Abby squealed as Ziva walked into the lab. "How are you?"

"I am fine Abby" Ziva said walking into the lab sitting down at Abby's desk. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Well we are going to look over all the video and audio that McGee and Gibbs are looking at, for anything we can find." Abby said turning to her computer and pulling up Tony's video feed.

Tony pulled up to The Hideout. He walked in the door looking around for Chloe. She was working a table in the far corner. She was wearing a short black skirt with a tight low cut black top. Tony walked over to the table next to her and took a seat. He watched her the entire time. When she looked at him he gave her his famous grin. She quickly came over.

"What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly

"How about a beer" Tony replied adding a wink. Chloe smiled as she turned to walk to the bar. She came back a few minutes later with his beer.

"You waiting on someone?"

"Nope, just me tonight." Tony said taking a drink.

"You got a name?" Chloe asked leaning forward onto the table, her green eyes shining in the dim light.

"My name is Tony, what about you?"

"Well Tony, my name is Chloe; let me know if you need anything else, I'll be back soon."

"Good work DiNozzo" Tony hears his boss' voice coming through his earwig.

Abby looked over to Ziva, sitting next to her, fiddling with her fingers. Abby was sure she was just trying not to show her fear.

"Ziva, why don't you just go home? You look tired"

"I am fine" Ziva said pulling her phone out to check the time. She saw she had a new voicemail. She opened her phone and listened to the message. She smiles when she hears Tony's voice. "You know, I am suddenly very tired" Ziva said standing up to leave.

"Okay, bye Ziva." Abby said as Ziva left with a smile on her face as she left to Tony's apartment.

"Hey Tony, how are you doing?" Chloe asked as she was walking over to his table.

"Just fine thanks" Tony said smiling at Chloe.

"So what brings you here tonight alone?"

"Just getting a drink, I'm new to the area. I was just stationed here."

"Let me guess, Marines?" Chloe guessed and Tony nodded. "So you're a marine; that must be exciting."

"Yep" Tony said smiling again at Chloe. "Hey it's getting late, better get going." Tony said laying his money down stopping as Chloe grabs his hand and writes her number on it. She smiles and winks at him before turning to walk away. Tony walks out of the bar to his car, he hears Gibbs in his ear

"Good work DiNozzo, go home, get some sleep, got a long day tomorrow."

"Yes Boss" Tony said taking out his earwig and laying the camera and mic with it in the seat next to him. He pulled out his phone and started to dial, but decided against it, instead he just drove home.

Ziva heard the door open as she was sitting on his couch in the dark

"Ziva?" Tony questioned as he walked into his apartment.

"I am here" She said softly, walking over to him and pulled him into her.

He responds to her instantly, holding her tight to him. Loving these moments of vulnerability. These moments she hid from the world. He leaned down and kissed her, he kissed her hard, hoping to erase the memory of Chloe from his mind. Ziva started walking backwards into his room. Lying down on the bed she motioned from him to join her. He quickly joined her on the bed pulling her tight to him. Wrapping his arms around her as Ziva went to turn off the lamp, her heart dropped when she saw the phone number written on his hand. She turned off the light, trying to erase the number from her mind and hoping that his breaths would lull her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony woke up at 6:30 to an empty bed. "Ziva?" he called out as he was getting out of bed. He walked into the kitchen looking around. He spotted a piece of paper lying next to a full pot of coffee. He picked up the piece of paper

_Tony,_

_Could not sleep, went for a run. I will see you when I get back. _

_Ziva_

Tony poured a cup of coffee and walked back to his room to get ready for work. After he got out of the shower he heard the front door shut.

"Tony?" he heard Ziva call through the bathroom door.

"Be right out," he called back.

Ziva waited by the door to get into the bathroom. Tony smiled when he opened the door and saw Ziva sitting on the floor by the door. She looked up at him and half smiled back as he held out a hand to pull her up into a hug.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he moved back so he could look at Ziva.

"I am fine. I was not able to sleep. I am going to take a shower now." Ziva said walking past him.

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

"You do not have to, we should drive separate, just in case you have a meeting" Ziva said sadly as she shut the door.

Tony walked into the kitchen refilling his empty cup of coffee and sat down to wait for Ziva. He needed to spend whatever time he could with her, knowing that their time together was about to decrease. He was going to have to start spending more time with Chloe. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl. He had been with a lot of women over the years, but he had never cheated on one. In reality he had never been with anyone long enough to cheat on them. While he was sitting and thinking Ziva quietly walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for work. When she saw Tony sitting she walked up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders and her chin in the crook of his neck.

"Why are you still here?" she whispered, causing Tony to jump from his seat. Ziva giggled slightly as Tony turned around to face her. He smiled when he saw her laughing, picking her up off the floor and into his arms.

"Ahh!" Ziva screamed "Tony put me down!"

"No way sweet cheeks," he said laughing as he carried her into the living room and dropping her on the couch. He sat down next to her pulling her onto his lap.

"Tony, we are going to be late for work"

"Nah, we're fine" he said as he leaned down kissing her for the first time since the night before. "It's good to see you smile." Tony said looking at Ziva as he pulled his arms tighter around her. She let herself relax into him, not worrying about work or anything else, because in that moment it was just them and she was determined to savor those moments. A few minutes pass and Tony finally releases Ziva, standing up from the couch.

"You sure you don't want to ride together?"

"Yes," Ziva sighed "I do not want to be stuck at work if you have a meeting."

"Okay, well are you ready?" Tony asked as he grabbed his keys and his gear.

"Yes" Ziva said following. Tony held the door for her locking it behind them. They walked hand in hand silently to their separate cars, both secretly terrified of what the coming days may bring.

Ziva beat Tony to work by several minutes, waiting by her car for Tony to arrive. When she spotted him park she walked up to his car smiling at him as he got out.

They walked inside without speaking and straight to their desks.

"Morning guys" McGee said from his desk.

"DiNozzo" Tony heard Vance bark from the catwalk, "up here now."

Tony shot a nervous look at Ziva before running up the stairs.

"Good work last night DiNozzo," Vance said leading Tony into his office where Gibbs was already seated.

"Where do we go now?" Tony asked taking a seat at the table.

"You got the number DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep."

"Good, give her a call and set up another meet. It looks like she gets to know these marines very closely before she kills them." Vance explained to Tony.

"O goody!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Before you leave this room, give her a call" Vance said sharply.

"Yes sir," Tony said, pulling out his phone and dialing the number that he had transferred from his hand to a piece of paper. "Hi Chloe, its Tony, from last night. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out with me sometime. Give me a call back whenever you get a chance." He hung up the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket.

"When you have arranged the next meet, let us know. Every contact you make with her, let us know." Vance said as he walked over to his desk, signaling that the meeting was over. Tony walked back down to his desk and began working on paperwork, and waiting for Chloe to call back.

In the afternoon after they came back from lunch Tony felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and when he saw Ziva watching him, he walked around the corner so she wouldn't have to hear him.

"Hello."

"Hi Tony, its Chloe."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Wonderful, I was very pleased to get your message." She said sweetly.

Tony felt his stomach turn as he was talking to Chloe.

"So I got your message and I would love to go out with you sometime." She paused before continuing "I am off tonight."

"Tonight sounds great, how about I pick you up at 7:00."

"Sounds good. I can't wait. I'll text you my address later. Bye Tony" Chloe said hanging up the phone.

Tony snapped his phone shut resisting the urge to throw it; he pushed it back into his pocket, walking back around the corner. He tried to avoid eye contact with Ziva while walking back to his desk.

"You get a call back yet DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked rounding the corner with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yes, I am meeting her again," Tony hesitated "tonight, at 7:00. I am picking her up; don't know where we are going yet."

"Good work DiNozzo" Gibbs said walking up towards Vance's office. "Take her to that diner around the corner, it will be easy to monitor."

"On it Boss." McGee said from his desk, going to work on getting everything ready for servalliance. Tony quietly walked over to Ziva's desk and leaned against it facing her. ZIva kept her eyes on her computer screen, not wanting to look at Tony.

"Zi," he whispered

"Not now Tony, I am busy." Ziva said never looking up from her computer.

Tony decided it was best not to fight it today, so instead he leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning and walking away.

The rest of the day was uneventful; Vance had directed all other cases to other teams until they caught Chloe. At 6:00 Tony walked into the bullpen in an outfit much like the one the night before, jeans and a black button down shirt. Ziva smiled slightly seeing him dressed like that until she remembered that it wasn't for her.

"Give me a few minutes Tony, then I'll be ready for you." McGee said from his desk putting the finishing touches on all of Tony's devices.

"We need to talk," Tony said looking at Ziva and walking over to the window. She got out of her chair and followed him reluctantly.

"You are hardly talking, what is going on?" Tony asked sounding genuinely concerned as he reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Everything is fine Tony, just let me get back to work and have fun on your date." Ziva said turning to walk away. She stopped when Tony gripped her arm.

"That is what this is all about?" Tony said realizing he was talking too loud he lowered his voice, "I didn't even want to take this assignment, you wanted it. You asked me to do it for you."

Ziva felt like screaming, but this was neither the time nor the place instead she looked at Tony "I am not having this conversation here" she said sounding almost defeated "have fun." She started to walk away again but Tony wouldn't let go of her arm, instead he pulled her in and kissed her on the top of her head, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"Please don't do this Zi. Come to my place tonight, I will be there I promise. I already told you that I would come home to you." He released Ziva, waiting for an answer instead she turned and ran down to Abby's lab. She needed to get out of that room, before she let herself end the assignment in the quickest way possible. She could not kill Chloe.

Tony walked silently over to McGee getting his camera glasses, earwig and mic, then he turned and walked out the door. It was time to go. On his way to his car he checked his phone to make sure he didn't have anything from Ziva, when he saw he didn't he pushed the phone back into his pocket. When he arrived at Chloe's house he walked up the solid white walkway to the large double doors of her apartment building. He ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor and began typing a text message to Ziva, Chloe spotted him before he was able to send it. He shoved the phone back in his pocket again before looking at Chloe for the first time. She was wearing a low cut teal dress up to mid thigh with black jewelry and black stiletto heels.

"You look great." Tony said forcing a smile at Chloe.

"You too." Chloe said as she walked over to Tony.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence down to Tony's car, he held the door open for her and she gracefully climbed in.

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked once Tony got into the car.

"Some diner, I have never been there but I hear it is great."

They passed the surveillance van on their way to the diner and they passed Gibbs sitting on a bench with coffee and newspaper.

"Doing good DiNozzo." Tony heard Gibbs' voice in his ear.

Tony parked his car and helped Chloe out. They walked silently into the restaurant. They ate dinner carrying on casual conversation. Tony, frequently spacing out as his mind wandered back to Ziva, then his conscience would take over but before it got too far he would hear Gibbs in his head, "snap out of it DiNozzo." Chloe never seemed to notice. Every once in a while she would try to take his hand in hers or she would gently rub his leg with her foot. After they finished dinner Tony drove her back to her place and walked her up to her door.

"Well, I had a great time tonight," Chloe said "would you like to come in, maybe watch a movie…"

"I actually need to get home…early morning."

"Okay, I totally understand. Maybe next time." Chloe said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, next time." Tony said as he started to turn to go, but was stopped when Chloe grabbed him and kissed him, hard. Tony's first reaction was to push her away, but he didn't when he remembered why he was doing this. He let her kiss him, refusing to return the kiss. She finally took a step back and Tony stood frozen as Chloe smiled and turned around, walking into her apartment and shutting the door.

"Go home DiNozzo." Tony heard Gibbs say.

"Thanks Boss"

Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Ziva's number hanging up when she didn't answer. He tried Abby's lab.

"Hello?" Abby yelled into the phone over her music.

"Hey Abs, is Ziva there?"

"Tony!" Abby squealed.

"Abby. Ziva?"

"No Tony, she left just a few minutes ago."

"How long ago?" Tony asked, but Abby didn't respond. "Abby! How long?"

"Well…"

Tony immediately felt his stomach drop. "Abby were you watching the surveillance feed?"

"Uh…" Abby replied.

"How much did she see?"

"Well…"

"Abby!" Tony said, getting frustrated.

"She didn't want me to tell you."

"Please Abby, I need to know" Tony begged in his sweetest voice, one he knew Abby couldn't resist.

"She ran out of the room when…um she left when that girl…when that girl…" Abby said trying to complete her thought.

"When Chloe kissed me" Tony interrupted.

"Yeah. Tony I am so sorry."

"No, its fine Abs, did she say where she was going?"

"No."

"Thanks Abs." Tony said hanging up the phone and driving away. When he got to Ziva's apartment he could see the glow of a lamp in her bedroom window. He went up to her door and let himself in, and walked directly into her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed pretending to read a book, she didn't look up when Tony started to speak.

"I talked to Abby."

"Tony, go home"

"I'm not going anywhere" He said sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Just go home, I do not want you here because you feel like you have to, or you feel sorry for me. I will be fine."

"I know I don't have to stay Ziva, I want to stay." Tony paused "I need to stay. And I think you need me to stay too." He scooted up on the bed so he was even with her and took the book from her; he placed it on the night stand on her side of the bed and turned off her lamp. Tony wrapped his arms around her, and kissing her on the cheek, because she turned from him causing him to miss his mark.

"Zi…" Tony sighed. For the first time since he came in the room, she turned to look at him, the street lights reflecting off of their faces.

"You kissed her," she said softly.

"Ziva…" Tony said trying to pull her closer but she wouldn't budge.

"Tony, I do not want to fight about this. I also do not want to feel so jealous about this that I go and kill her…but you kissed her, what am I supposed to do?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. You have to believe me, you were the only person I was think about all night, Gibbs even had to yell at me a few times because I kept spacing out."

"You should leave" Ziva said trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Hey." Tony said looking in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere; I promised that I would come home to you. So here I am."

Ziva sighed, giving up for the night. She wanted more than anything to just go to sleep and for all of this to be over.

"Zi, I'm really going to need your help if I'm going to make it through this. I need to have you, and part of that is this, coming home to you. I need this."

"We can talk in the morning, just go to sleep." Ziva lay in Tony's arms as he quickly drifted off to sleep. Once she was sure he was asleep she kissed him and relaxed into him.

"Tony DiNozzo, I don't know why I'm doing this, but I think I love you." She whispered before finally letting sleep overcome her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva woke up when the sun came through her window shining directly into her eyes. She rolled over; facing Tony she buried her face in his chest. She groaned when she realized that she had to get up, but for once she did not think of what the day could bring. Tony woke up with all of Ziva's moving around. He looked at her through heavy lids laughing when he saw the pissed look on her face.

"Do not laugh," Ziva said sharply.

"I'm sorry, but you look kinda cute like that." Tony said smiling. Ziva pinched his stomach causing Tony to squeal and Ziva to laugh. "Good morning" Tony tried again, this time giving her a kiss.

"I do not want to get up. We should just stay here." Ziva said kissing him back.

"As wonderful as that sounds, work awaits us." Ziva groaned again and pulled the blanket up over her head. "Wake up Ziva." Tony sang.

"No." Her response muffled from under the blanket.

"Come on…time for work." Tony said pulling the blankets off her and scooping her off the bed.

"Ah!" Ziva screamed, "put me down!"

"Not a chance. Time to get ready…first coffee." Tony said carrying Ziva into the kitchen and setting her down on the counter while he made the coffee. Once he had the coffee pot going he walked over to her, shill on the counter, and stepped between her legs placing a kiss on her lips and down her neck. He stopped and turned to walk away, but Ziva grabbed him and kissed him hard. When they finally pulled apart Tony walked to the cabinet with her coffee cups and grabbed two and prepared them for their coffee. Once the pot was full he filled both cups before handing Ziva hers.

"Thank you." Ziva walked away with her cup to get dressed for work as Tony went out to his car to grab a change of clothes. When he was changed he walked back into the kitchen and saw Ziva sitting at the table.

"You waiting for me?" Tony asked. Ziva stood up and turned to face him. "Are we riding separate again?" Tony asked sounding slightly depressed.

"Yes, I do not wish to be stuck at work if you have to go…" Ziva said her sentence fading away, because for the first time all morning she remembered what was going on, Tony was dating another girl and he might have a date tonight.

They arrived at NCIS, Ziva not too far ahead of Tony. They walked inside and to their desks, when Tony got off the elevator he saw Vance and Gibbs on the catwalk, waiting for him.

"Morning DiNozzo" Vance said when Tony finally made it upstairs. "I hear you did good last night, and it sounds like you secured another date."

"Yes sir, it seems that way."

"Good work, get another meet."

"Yes sir." Tony said as Vance and Gibbs walked away.

The next few days went on like this. Each night Tony would have to meet Chloe at either The Hideout or they would go out. Every night Tony would track Ziva down and go to wherever she was that night, sometimes her place sometimes his. Every night they would start a fight, before letting the exhaustion overcome them and hoping to be able to forget everything for the remainder of the night.

One week after Tony's first meeting with Chloe he was told he needed to take her to a nicer place than the deli's and diners they had been going to.

Ziva watched every date from Abby's lab. Every time her stomach would turn and her blood would boil. It got to the point where she was unable to tell who she was angrier at, the girl who was staring at and flirting with and kissing her boyfriend. Or Tony, who was letting this girl do all of these things. Who was actually flirting back.

The 1 week date was no better, in fact it was worse. Ziva paced back and forth in Abby's lab, slamming supplies as she passed them.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled. "Ziva!" Abby yelled again, still getting no response. She walked over to Ziva and slapped her arm. Ziva froze and looked at the screen. Chloe's face was pressed up close to the camera, she knew what that meant.

"Why do they have to keep doing that?" Ziva yelled gesturing to the TV.

"I don't know Ziva, but tearing apart my lab isn't going to help."

Then they heard Chloe's voice over the speaker, "would you like to come inside?"

"Just say no Tony, just say no!" Abby yelled at the screen as Ziva held her breath.

"Come on Tony, you keep avoiding it, do you not like me?" Chloe asked putting on her best pouty face.

"It's not that…it's just…" Tony was cut off by Chloe kissing him again. This time Tony's body jerked, signaling to Abby and Ziva that he had been pushed against something. Chloe opened her door and pulled Tony inside.

"That is it! I cannot do this!" Ziva said as she stormed out of Abby's lab.

"Ziva, wait" Abby said wanting to go after her, but currently on her shift of Tony watching. "Tony" Abby whispered into the mic, "Ziva…" That was all she had to say, and Tony knew.

"I have to go" Abby heard Tony say through the speakers.

"No, we just got started, you can't go anywhere yet." Abby heard Chloe argue as she ran out of the lab calling McGee.

"Hey Timmy, keep an eye on Tony, I have to find Ziva, but Chloe is getting more aggressive."

"Got it Abs." McGee said into the phone.

"Ziva?" Abby said running around the halls of NCIS, checking every bathroom, closet or corner she could find, but no sign of Ziva. She called her phone following the ring to the break room. She saw Ziva sitting on the floor in the corner with her head in her knees.

"Ziva," Abby sighed.

"No now Abby," Ziva pleaded as Abby went to sit next to her. After a long silence Ziva spoke. "He is going to sleep with her Abby."

"No he isn't, he was leaving when I came to find you."

"Abby, he is going to sleep with her and I do not know if I will be able to look at him again. I do not think I can do this." Ziva said sounding more defeated than Abby had ever heard.

"Ziva, do you love him?" Abby asked.

"I do not know"

"Yes you do and you need to tell him, you need to talk to him, and you need to hear it from him. If you do not then this jealousy you have will drive you mad and break you guys up."

"I am not jealous of…her." Ziva spat standing up and walking out the door heading to her car.

Ziva walked into her apartment two hours after she left work. Tony was sitting on her couch when she walked in, he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva spat at Tony.

"Ziva" Tony said trying to grab her.

"Do not Ziva me." She said moving out of his grasp. "I am sick of this, I cannot do this anymore!"

"Ziva, what the hell is going on and where were you? Abby said you left two hours ago." Tony asked concentrating on not raising his voice.

"What if I told you that I picked up a guy in a bar and slept with him?"

"I would be pissed!" Tony said starting to get angry.

"Exactly." Ziva yelled.

"Ziva, you are drunk." Tony said raising his voice.

"You slept with her!"

"You know what? You don't know what you are talking about." Tony yelled back, unable to keep his voice steady anymore. "Anyway this was all your idea! I remember saying I wasn't going to take the job, but you insisted! I even warned you that this might happen." Tony paused staring straight at her "But it hasn't happened yet, because I have not had sex with her!"

Ziva stormed out of the room, into her bedroom and slammed her door.

"Zi," Tony said opening the door to her room, surprised when he saw her curled up on her bed. He went to climb on the bed but was stopped.

"No Tony, not tonight. I cannot do this tonight. I cannot pretend that everything is alright." Ziva paused "Just do not leave, okay?" Ziva asked shyly as Tony's phone started to ring. Ziva watched his face as he checked the caller ID. "It is her," she said when she saw his face drop.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned as he let his phone go to voicemail.

"Tony, if you leave…"

"Ziva, this is my job!" Tony defended. His phone started to ring again this time he ignored it completely.

"Not tonight, you promised me the nights." Ziva said staring at Tony; she finally broke the long silence. "If you leave tonight, and you go to her, then you might as well not come back."

"Really?" Tony questioned. "We are going to play this game tonight? This was your idea! I didn't want to do it in the first place!" Tony screamed.

"I know all of that!" She screamed back.

"Ziva what do you want from me? This is my job on the line now." Tony said softening his voice, knowing the screaming would get them nowhere. He sat down on the corner of her bed facing away from her.

"I know Tony, but I cannot live like this anymore. I do not like this feeling." Ziva stopped and placed her hand on his, "I am tired of waiting for you."

"Zi…" Tony said turning to her, but she quickly pulled away. Tony pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

The first was from Chloe "Tony, I was wondering if you wanted to come by, we have some unfinished business from earlier. Call me."

The next was from Gibbs "DiNozzo, you better not be screwing this up, if you aren't in this then you damn well better get out now."

Ziva watched him pace around the room, he was debating something, she just could not believe that this was such a big decision for him. She had thought it would be simple, he would pick her, he always told her he would pick her. She suddenly got the sick feeling of worry in her stomach and her chest started to ache. It should not be this hard she thought. She fought back the tears before speaking one last time. "Tony if you walk out of this apartment tonight and go to her, we are done."

Tony looked at her and the turned around and walked out of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter, I considered changing it, I considered a lot of things, but in the end I decided that this is what I wrote the first time so I would just stick with it because it was written this way for a reason. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I hope I didn't miss any when I responded to them. Thank you all so very much. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, as I am now officially on the hunt for a new plot. Thanks again! Enjoy! **

* * *

Gibbs woke up at 4:30 to a pounding on his door.

"Well it's about time DiNozzo." Gibbs said opening the door and inviting Tony in.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"You are quitting the assignment."

"How did you know?" Tony asked shocked.

"I saw what happened today and I knew it wouldn't be long."

"How could you have possibly known, I didn't even know!"

"Let me guess, Ziva gave you an ultimatum." Gibbs said walking into his kitchen.

"How do you know this stuff?" Tony asked still sounding shocked.

"You really have to ask that after all these years?" Gibbs asked shaking his head.

"Boss, what do I do?"

"Can't tell you that DiNozzo." Gibbs said starting his coffee and taking a seat at the table. Tony sat across from them as they let the silence build. "You love her." Gibbs stated plainly.

"I do Boss."

"Then you know what you need to do." Tony was silent as Gibbs spoke. "DiNozzo, if you love her then an assignment that is going to tear you apart isn't worth it. We can find another agent, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Thanks Boss" Tony said as he walked to the front door. "I'm going to go wait for Vance."

"Don't thank me, I didn't tell you anything." Gibbs said as he started to close the door. "And DiNozzo, talk to Ziva."

Tony walked back to his car and drove to NCIS. He was the first once there. He walked up to his desk and started writing a letter to Ziva. Hoping that she would eventually read it. Two hours later people began trickling in. Tony was waiting for Ziva, she was always there by 7:00am, but today she was not. An hour later McGee and Abby both came in, but still no Ziva. Tony shot up when Vance walked in.

"Director Vance, can I talk to you?" Tony asked as Vance walked by his desk.

"Walk with me DiNozzo." Vance said as he headed up the stairs to his office. "Let me guess, you want out."

"How do you people know these things?" Tony asked sounding shocked but quickly getting back on track. "Yes sir, and I'm assuming you already know why."

"I know why DiNozzo, the same reason why you didn't want to take the assignment." Vance paused. "I never thought David to be the one unable to handle this."

"Well sir, I think this is different territory for her…and me." Tony admitted.

"Love DiNozzo." He paused. "I have a wife, I understand." Vance said walking into his office.

"I think so sir." Tony said almost proudly.

"Well if you can't do this, I'm glad I know now."

"Thank you sir." Tony said walking to the door.

"DiNozzo," Vance stopped him. "It takes a big man to admit when he needs help."

Tony silently walked out of Vance's office and immediately spotted Ziva sitting at her desk. He could see from upstairs that her eyes were red and that she looked like she had gotten no sleep. Tony walked downstairs watching Ziva the entire time. He silently walked over to his desk and grabbed the letter off his desk and placed it on hers.

"When you are ready to talk, read this." He said not giving her a chance to respond as he walked away down to Abby's lab.

"Tony!" Abby squealed.

"Hey Abs."

"What happened to Ziva?" Abby whispers.

"Nothing Abby." Tony whispers back. "You need help with anything, I'm bored." Tony said back in his normal voice.

"Don't you have to get ready for a date?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"Nope, I quit. I couldn't do it anymore, never should have said yes to start with."

"O. MY. GOD!" Abby screamed. "Does Ziva know?"

"She will." Tony said confidently.

"What do you mean she will? You haven't told her yet? Anthony DiNozzo, what the hell do you mean by she will?"

"I wrote her a letter, Abby. She is pissed right now; I think if I tried to talk to her she might kill me."

"Okay, that is fine then." Abby said giving Tony a big hug.

"Morning Ziva." Gibbs said walking to his desk.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva replied flatly.

"You talk to DiNozzo yet?"

"No"

"You need to talk to DiNozzo." Gibbs said sounding almost like he was trying to persuade her.

"I have no intention of talking to Agent DiNozzo again; he made the choice when he left." Ziva said standing up to walk out but stopped when Gibbs spoke again.

"He came to me." He said softly, Ziva turned around to face him. "Ziva, he came to my house this morning. I also know that he talked to Vance. You're a smart girl, figure it out." Gibbs said walking back out of the bullpen.

Ziva dropped to her seat and opened the letter from Tony

_Ziva,_

_I know you are beyond pissed right now, but you are reading this, which means you either talked to Gibbs or to Abby. I should have never taken the assignment in the first place, it was dumb. I know this is corny, writing a letter and all, but this was my best bet to get you to talk to me. I have something to say and I hope you don't hate me for writing it here, but his is an apology letter and this is the best way I can think of to apologize, I love you. I know we haven't said that yet, but I felt like it needed to be said._

_I love you._

_Tony_

"McGee, David…" Gibbs yelled from upstairs. "Go home, no work today."

Neither one of them was dumb enough to argue, just figured it was due to working so many days straight on the serial case. They both stood up and headed for the elevator. Ziva climbed in her car and headed to Tony's apartment. When she walked in he was already there and sitting on the couch. She silently walked over to him and pulled him up off the couch before kissing him.

"You left." She stated quietly as she took a step back from him.

"Just to quit, I promise I didn't go see her." He kissed her again.

"I believe you, but I asked you to stay and you left."

"I promise I will never leave again." Tony said, desperately kissing Ziva again. Ziva watched him when he pulled back, debating what to do. Then Tony reminded her why she came. "You read the letter."

Then she remembered, he loved her. He quit for the assignment for her. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you."


End file.
